Naruto the last assassin
by legend of legend
Summary: after a vicious mob attack Naruto Uzumaki discovers the apple of Eden and finds out about his families roots as assassins. Now read as he serves his creed and fights against the templars. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **play assassins creed two Ezio's family**

A hooded figure wearing all gray could be seen running across the ocean during the night while it is raining and the waves are crushing down.

 _Connor my dearest son, I have been in the land of waves for a week now safe and in high spirits but prepared for the worst._

Lightning strikes the water near him lighting the place up and showing a tan face under the hood before it went dark again.

 _The ones who I once saved shelter me and warn me that the way to the leaf village is surrounded by missing ninjas and bandits not native to the land of fire._

The figure could be seen jumping tree from tree at a fast pace while occasionally throwing a knife at a lone bandit.

 _When I set out for my old home one month ago I did so with a single purpose to discover what my father and mother could not._

The figure is walking through the runes of the old sand village and stopping in front of two graves.

 _A letter written a year before my birth mentions of a library hidden under the hokage monument._

The figure now crouches on the top of a mountain looking in the direction of an old village that has five faces carved into the mountain.

 _A library full of wisdom not seen since the founding of our creed._

The figure now walks through the snowy mountain tops with the village in front of him.

 _What will I find there, who will greet me, and I fear that the Templars will be there._

The figure gets shot in the shoulder by an arrow made of earth and stumbles backwards a bit.

 _The leaf village has not been home to the leaf ninja in five hundred years._

Thousands of ninja from the ninja alliance appear holding swords and spears come out from the rocks.

 _Can the assassins and leaf ninja reclaim are home._

The hooded figure takes out fifty kunai and launches them at his foes and disappeared in a gray borderline black flash.

 _Are we welcome there?_

The figure reappears with the short sword of Altaïr and the sword of Eden and kills multiple enemies and disappeared in a flash and repeated the process.

 _I am wary of this fight Connor, not because I am tired but because are struggle seems to move in one direction._

The figure reappears where he started panting heavily and watched as the thousands he killed were replaced by more ninja.

 _Towards chaos._

The figure sheathes his swords and activated his hidden blades and charged forward.

 _Today I have more questions than answers._

The figure blocks a sword a stabs the man in the heart and slid to the left to avoid a spear. The figure grabs the spears and uses it to block another sword slash and used the spear to kill both men. Using his blades he stabbed a man in the back and rolled over his back as he was falling to the ground dead and used his left blade to parry a sword and pulled out the right blade out of the dead man's back and cut the other persons throat. The figured ducked from a right slash from a spear and did a 180 degree turn and stabbed him in the lungs. The figure stands up and sees a white hooded figure standing in the mist of the battle as if he was a ghost.

 _This is why I have come so far._

The gray hooded figure pauses and turns to look at the figure as he releases his breath.

 _To find clarity, to find the wisdom left behind by the great Altaïr, my ancestor._

The figure raises his hidden blade to block a sword strike only for the blade to be broken and him falling to the ground,

 _So that I may better understand the purpose of our fight._

The figure is surrounded by spears and other weapons.

 _And my place in it_

The figure is dragged across a stone floor that has the leaf village symbol on it but it is cracked. He is dragged by two guards to a room filled with guards and a man with brown hair, one closed eye, and an eye with bandages over it, a sword on hid hip, a black and white robe, and an arm laying inside the black robe, the other arm holding a cane, and an X like scar on his chin. He was holding a ligature in his hand. The figure pushes the two guards off him and walks forward while they unsheathe their swords and were going to attack but the man with the cane stopped them. The figure keeps walking forward while the man just smiles in victory.

 _Should anything happen to me Connor, should my skills fail me, or my ambition leave me astray._

The figure is pushed onto an old wooden platform that is high above ground.

 _Do not seek retribution or revenge in my memory._

The figure keeps walking and looks to his right to see the white hooded figure walk on the platform right next to his.

 _But fight to continue the search for truth so that all may benefit._

The gray hooded figure walks to the end of the platform and so does the white hooded figure. Looking to the right the caned man sees nothing and walks behind the gray hooded figure. The gray hooded figure looks straight forward as he walks.

 _My story is one of many thousands and the world will not suffer if it ends too soon._

The hooded figure watches a falcon soar by. The canned man reaches for the hood and pulls it back to reveal a man that looked like he was in his fifties, had grey untamed hair, pale blue eyes, tan skin, and faded whisker marks. The caned man places the ligature around the man's neck and tightens it.

Then there was screech of a bird and the man turned around pulled the sword out of the caned mans sheathe and cut the rope while he jumped off. The man landed on a platform below him and looked up as he put his hood back on.

 _Even though the world will not suffer if my story ends too soon doesn't mean it's not interesting so let me tell you the events that led up to why we are here._

 ** _My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am_** ** _an_** ** _assassin._**


	2. Chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

(ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA)

A small blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes, and tan skin could be seen running from a mob of villagers that were holding makeshift weapons and such. "KILL THE DEMON!" they all shouted.

What did I do to deserve this? The blonde haired boy thought to himself as he ran to the nearest source of cover which was a forest with humongous trees and had a gate around it. The boy saw a formation of rocks that were outside the gate that could be used to jump over the gates. Running to the rocks the boy scaled it in a matter of seconds and jumped from the top to the other side and landed with a front roll. The boy rushed forward into the dark forest. The crowd was also climbing up the rocks until a voice stopped them.

"You fools do you have any idea where this leads to?" the voice belonged to a man wearing the standard jounin outfit, a mask that covers his face, and gravity defying hair.

"I KNOW WHERE THIS LEADS TO, IT LEADS TO THE DEMON!" some random civilian shouted as he was about to jump over the fence.

"While that is true it also leads to an area far worse than the forest of death," the jounin said which got all the ninja there to shiver because they knew how bad the forest of death was.

"Then what's this area?" the same man from before asked as he climbed back down.

"The forest of hell," the silver haired man said. "People say that no one has ever survived an hour in there because it has been infused with the nine tailed demon foxes chakra, the first hokage's chakra, and Madara Uchiha's chakra making it far worse than the forest of death."

"So the demon is guaranteed to die?"

"Yes, now run before the hokage gets here I'll tell him some bull shit story about Naruto wanting to train," The silver haired man said and everybody ran away.

(INSIDE THE FOREST)

"Hu-Hu-Hu did I lose them?" Naruto asked himself while he was laying down on his stomach under a tree. "I think so." Naruto came out from his hiding spot and looked at his surroundings. "Now how do I get out of here?" then there was a soft buzzing in his ear. "What's th-!" but before he could finish his sentence he fell to his knees with his hands on his head as he groaned in pain.

"Come to me, child," a female's voice said and Naruto got up and walked to the direction of the buzzing with his hands on his head and as he got closer the pain got worse. "You're nearly there child just a little more," the voice said. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and Naruto found that he was in front of some type of house that was made out of red bricks, had many windows, and had a stable on the right side. "Welcome to Davenport Homestead," the voice said and the door opened up.

Naruto continued walking and entered the door. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he examined the place (If you played assassins creed three you should know what it looks like).

"I am everything yet I am nothing, now pull down the candle stick hanging on the wall to the left of you," the voice explained. Naruto did as he told and as soon as he pulled down on the candle a the wall right in front of him opened up showing stairs that led down into a basement. Naruto went down the stairs and at the end of them he saw that he was in a basement that had a middle room, a second smaller room on the right, a rack filled with robes on the left, a golden apple that had energy bursting from it, and a list of names and pictures on the back wall. "Welcome child, I am Minerva and I shall teach you the way of your ancestors," she said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked but before he could ask more he passed out.

"Now young one relive the memories of your ancestors and all shall be explained," the voice said as he entered darkness.

(IN NARUTO'S MIND)

"Ugh where am I?" Naruto asked as he got out of the water he was in.

"We are in your mind young one," Minerva said as she appeared behind Naruto.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh you're more empty headed than Ezio was when he was younger, to put it in easier terms we are in your thoughts," Minerva said as she thought of Ezio when he was younger.

"WHO ENTERS!" a deep demonic voice shouted from the end of the hallway that they were at. The duo traveled further down the hallway until they reached a huge cage. "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" the voice shouted and the air it released caused Naruto to stumble backwards a little bit.

"Kyuubi be a dear and shut up," Minerva said kindly.

"Who do you think you are speaking to I am Kyuubi and only two people can speak to me like that!" Kyuubi shouted as it revealed itself.

"Oh my god Kurama you've grown so big since the last time I've seen you," Minerva said in a motherly tone.

"Who the fuck are you lady," Kurama said.

"Language Kurama It's only been a thousand years since I last saw you my son," she said as she walked up to the bars.

"Wait, Minerva is that you?" Kurama said in shock.

"Yes my son," she stated as she grew as big as Kurama and gave him a hug.

"B-but how you should be dead," Kurama said.

"All will be explained but first he needs to relive his ancestor's memories," she said as she pointed to Naruto.

"Ah, I see I'll let him view the memories," Kurama said.

"Wait what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked but then fell backwards and saw that he wasn't in the same place but he was falling through the sky. He did the only logical thing most people would do, he screamed. "AHHHH!" but no words came out and he landed in a haystack and realized that he wasn't controlling his body. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he walked through a crowd of people. "Oh right that crazy bitch said something about reliving memories, so this is what she meant," Naruto said as realization dawned on him. "OW!" he shouted as he felt like somebody slapped him in the back of the head and he could've sworn he heard a female voice say language. "Well might as well sit back and watch what happens," he said as he relived his ancestor's memories.

AUTHORS NOTE

So what did you think and comments are welcomed.


	3. UP FOR ADOPTIONABANDONED

**NARUTO THE LAST ASSASSIN IS UP FOR ADOPTION AND IS ABANDONED**

 _Dear readers,_

I, legend of legend, have decided to put Naruto the Last Assassin up for adoption. There are many reason to why I'm putting it up for adoption but the main reason is that I can't see a future for this story. I made this story without a plan and, even though I'm only two chapters in, that has made it hard for me to see a future for this story. I can't make this story possible without it being boring, unentertaining, and horrible. So I sincerely apologize to people who have been waiting for the next chapter. If you want to adopt give me a message or a review. I again apologize for this and I hope you understand.


End file.
